Flaming Metal
by MenrowSpirit
Summary: Ed and Alphonse are able to return home to Shambala after 6 years. Now they have to retake tests and Ed faces new problems with the Colonel. EdXRoy Seme/Ed Uke/Roy for something different. Yaoi/Lemonish
1. Home Sweet Shambala

**Me:**I don't know why I hadn't started watching FMA before. It's super special awesomeness! I wanted to do a seme/tall Ed and an ukeRoy for something different. Also a shorter younger brother lol. Also, I'm basing this after the movie. It's been 6 years since then and the dates are off but it's in the middle of WWII..something like that xD

* * *

"You haven't said much today brother. Your usally caught up in your papers but you seem off today." Alphose Elric spoke as he went around his older brother's desk, cleaning up the research papers he had scattered around.

"Al. Do you know how we've managed to live this long?" Ed questioned as his hand reached behind his head and he leaned back in the chair.

"Umm, because of your work with his rockets?" Ed turned in his seat and stared almost angrily at his brother for mentioning that. He worked with rockets with the only dear friend Ed had in this world. Who gave his life to send him back home.

"I'm sorry." Al said, slowing down slightly in his current task. He knew Ed still felt hard about the subject after all these years. How many years had it been? Al used to keep track all the time but began to think less about it. Ed, was the opposite as usual. The former alchemist found himself thinking more and more about it.

"It's ok. That may be true, but I think we are alive because of that whole Hilter's scheme of a perfect race." Al put his hand on his head.

"Our blond hair.."

"And we were lucky to find a chemical to temperarely dye our eyes blue. If we hadn't, we'd both probably be dead you know."

"Possibly." Al dropped a paperweight, which was actually just another big book, on top of the papers.

"Why do you suddenly ask brother?"

"I was..just thinking." He grabbed a wooden crutch and stood up, walking over to the shelves and picking a particular book about alchemical myths and other stories, flipping the cover open and staring into the carved out hole into it.

"Your thinking about him again aren't you. You've been doing it more and more lately brother. Thinking about everyone back..home?" He asked slightly. He had begun to think of this place home but he did miss everyone, Winry, Pinako ,their old dog, who was probably dead now though, the large libraries to read on and on about alchemy in.

"You know what. He's 37 this year. can you believe it." The man chuckled and Al walked over, glancing at the dented and scratched cover of a silver pocket watch.

"I bet he barley looks over 30. He did seem to have that ability to look younger then he was. I was surprised to learn he was actually 29." Al glanced over at his brother and smiled.

"What are you thinking about now?" seeing the big grin on Ed's face.

"I can just hear his smart ass comments like "You look like hell Fullmetal," and "I'm not going bald, I'm thinning!" and "it's a good thing you don't wear a uniform cause we couldn't get one small enough for ya." Al laughed, seeing how Ed had grown not to be so short-tempered about his size.

"But Ed. Your taller then me now." Al pointed out, placing his hand on top of his head, which he constantly reminded the brother of. Even if it was only by about half a foot.

"I suppose your right." He limped over and flopped back into the chair. Ed had gotten lucky over the past few years. Al had always been neck and neck with him, but to the Fullmetal's luck, he had inherited their mother's shorter genes. Giving Ed the lead when he hit his final growth spurt a few years back.

He was even slightly jealous of it. Al looked alike like Mom had while he was stuck with his father's looks, although his brother was the one that ending up needing glasses. Ed often teased Al that they gave him a sophisticated look with his somewhat still childlike face on his 19 year old body. Of course, he would claim to be 23; back to being a year younger then his brother. Ed rolled over to the desk and started going through the papers.

"Aww. I just organized those." Al sighed and sat in the chair on the other side of the desk.

"Brother."

"Yeah."

"You never did say why you suddenly brought that up. About that perfect race stuff."

"I was just thinking. Our hair is pretty awesome but I like darker hair you know. Like black." Al smiled, knowing that his brother had a long time and very long distance crush on a certain alchemist. The two of them had done what they planned on doing. Trying to save this world they now called home, but war broke out and that uranium bomb they were searching for was already confiscated and used by another country. They were to late to stop people from using it. People ended up just making more of them and everyone was on edge of who was going to use them first. Al's eyes glanced and scanned through the papers, not really reading them until a picture and research caught his eye, causing him to almost fall backwards from his chair.

"Hu! Brother! This is?" Ed glanced up at the paper and smiled.

"So you finally noticed."

"This is alchemy research. I thought they don't use it over here."

"Al. They don't. But..we aren't from this world. We belong on the other side of that gate." The room seemed to grow dark and full of heavy emotions.

"I thought this was our home."

"It was. But we didn't do what we tried to accomplish. The bomb wasn't ever within our grasp. Anyone we were close to has died in the war or..for research. I..kinda want to go back so we can prevent anything like that happen to there." His brother didn't respond to him.

"Alphonse..I'm sorry I didn't tell you. You know I'm not one that likes to make you worry."

"No. It's just that you were thinking the same thing I was. I just didn't think about going back home." Ed reached across the table and set his hand ontop of the paper.

"It's just a theory."

"Everything starts out as one." The younger man answered and the Elrics grinned and began to read over the papers again. They stood outside their house as it was burning.

"I can't believe we burned another house down. You know Ed. I'm starting to think your a pyro-maniac."

"What? Me? no way Al?"

"Does fire remind you of the Colonol." He noticed Ed tensed up and sigh.

"Let's go Al." They headed off, leaving no trace that any Elric brothers lived in this city and soon, ever on this world. They both worked in that long abandoned and boarded up building. Drawing, sketching, thinking. They both sat on the ground, backs against each others.

"I just don't get it. Why can't it open."

"The drawings all seem plausible and the theory makes sense. Do..you think it's because I opened it on the other side."

"I don't think so. Remember that crazy woman. She opened it from this side alone. We could.. should be able to do the same." They both sighed and slid off each other and onto the floor.

"Are we missing something important brother." Al asked, shifting his glasses and turned his head to look at Ed, who was fixated on the ceiling.

"I don't know. I was hoping we wouldn't have to reopen it on the ceiling. I don't think we'd be able to reach it then." Ed's mind worked the theories and formulas over and over again. He stared at the ground off to the distance where the circles had been drawn. The ground was stained off colored in a spot from past events.

"That's it!" Ed sat up and grabbed his crutch, walking over to the stain.

"Al! We need blood. Our blood!"

"Huh?"

"The first time it was opened..was with Dad's blood." Ed flinched internally slightly. He couldn't believe after so long he could call that man by that name. But the way he died just for him, Ed couldn't not hold as strong a grudge against him.

"Then the next time it was my blood. Don't remember how but it was."

"When I opened it, it was Wrath and Gluttony's blood." Al sighed on the memory.

"That may have only been for that world though. That their blood would have been needed."

"Right. So maybe if we shed some blood, it might work." Ed pulled a knife from his boot and slid his trench coat off.

"Wait brother!" He grabbed the man's arm.

"Al. What are?"

"You still have nerve endings in there! If we get back, you can get your automail fix. Don't go damaging them!" He lowered his arm and glanced at his younger brother.

"Use something less damaging ok. I'll use my blood too." Ed slid the knife down into his palm and squeezed it as the blade cut into his flesh and opened it. Al then took the blood stained knife and did the same. They glanced at each other and Ed grinned.

"You ready Al?"

"Are you ready brother." Ed held out his arm and Al clapped his hand against it.

"Sure Al. Let's go home." Their blood slammed into the seal and the circle glowed and began to open on the floor in front of them.

"Do you think it leads home?" Al said and picked up a suitcase.

"Who knows. It may lead to a completely different world? It may lead no where. You wanna find out?" Ed grinned and old smile Al though was long lost. His sarcastic and devilish smirk.

"Yeah." They both entered the gate, not even sure where they would end up.

* * *

There was a knock on the office door.

"Come in."

"Colonol Mustang." Hawkeye saluted and closed the door behind her.

"I have some new reports for you to look over."

"I see." He turned to the blond and smiled slightly.

"Colonol? What is so pleasing?"

"Nothing. I just had the strangest dream last night."

"Was..it about them sir?"

"Actually. I don't know. It seemed like them but the air felt so different. And here I thought I stopped having them years ago."

"Do you..want to talk about it sir?"

"No. Now. Those reports."

"Yes sir." She set them on the desk and left in an orderly fashion. The man slid into his seat and opened the desk drawer for a pen and stopped. He reached inside and pulled out a gun. His eyes flipped the barrel open to revel a single bullet inside.

"Many times I've tasted you and yet am still to afraid to pull the trigger." He glanced back into the desk and saw a small framed picture of the Elric brothers, taken not long after Ed became a State Alchemist and another beside it. A special picture the man had taken with Ed before he disappeared. The stubborn boy even smiled and both looked generally happy. He chuckled slightly, noticing the white glove over Fullmetal's right hand and glanced at his own.

"I bet he lost that. It was suppose to be for good luck."

_"Ed. Didn't see you there over the paperwork._

_"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT THEY COULD FIT BETWEEN TO SHEETS SO STACKED PAPERS!"_

_"I didn't say all that." The blond frowned, snorted and dropped a file onto his desk._

_"Here's that report on what you sent me to do."_

_"Like a good dog of the military. Your dismissed for now. Take a break." Ed started towards door and his hand froze on the doorknob._

_"Colonol Mustang."_

_"Your still here?" Ed twitched, ready to rant back about him implying that he was too small to be seen without a microscope, although the man didn't say such a thing but stopped, breathing deeply instead._

_"Can I ask you something?"_

_"I suppose. What is it?" The darker haired man took his seat as Ed approached the desk again._

_"?" He said so quickly the man barely realized it was words._

_"What was that?"_

_"Don't make me repeat myself." Ed said sternly and Roy stood up and walked over._

_"Why?"_

_"Forget about it!" Ed said, stuffing his hands into his pockets and walking back to leave. Mustang grabbed onto the end of his red coat and stopped the alchemist._

_"No. Answer me. You rarely act like this around me."_

_"That's because your a smart ass bastard that pushes me around for kicks!" Ed noticed a different look in his superior's face. An almost kind look that he had started to notice at times under the cold exteirior._

_"Argg. It's just that Al was reading about how physics or something can tell a person's life by their hands. I was just curious that's all."_

_"Your curiosity gets you into a lot of trouble you know."_

_"Yeah. But it's how I find answers." They glared at each other a moment and Roy sighed and started to remove his glove._

_"No! Your right hand. I want that one!" The man blinked and switched hands. Ed grabbed it quickly and broke his gaze from the black eyes and down to the hand. Ed ran his fingers gently along his palm. Sure, he was slightly curious at what Al said, but the only reason he did this was to just touch Roy. He never even giving the man a handshake before. He had admired him, although they constantly fought, when he first joined but now, he had a crush on the older man, completely ignoring the age and status difference. To Roy, Ed was probably just another dog._

_"So?"_

_"This line here is your life line. Different markings on it shows different health or something. This one is your head line, though I didn't listen long enough to really think of what that ment. And this one is.." Ed trailed off and grinned dropping his hand._

_"That was all. Curiosity satisfied." He turned to leave again and Roy grabbed his wrist._

_"But now you got mine up. Why did you choice my hand and not your own?" Ed tensed up and glanced at his right arm._

_"The right hand shows what your life was destined to be or something like how you were born to be. The left hand is the present. I can't well you know." he said, holding up his automailed hand._

_"Hmm." The Colonol said and his grip tightened._

_"What? I'm done let me go." Ed said getting frustrated and Roy leaned forward slightly._

_"Fullmetal.." he said sternly and Ed felt himself losing his composure as his supervisor's face got closer._

_"I I was just curious what kind of guy you were born to be..that's all." His voice lowered to bearly a whisper._

_"I see." The man straightened back up and set a glove in Ed's hand._

_"Here."_

_"What the hell am I suppose to do with this? It's too big for me to wear!"_

_"Maybe you'll grow into it."_

_"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY I'M SO SMALL THAT!" Roy put his hand against the alchemist's mouth._

_"Your dismissed." Ed frowned and left the office and Roy glanced at his hand and chuckled._

_"It doesn't matter if you use it or not. Just thought maybe I would protect the man you are going to become."_

"The signs were all there. The little hints that dropped about your feelings about me. I just wish I had noticed them before you were gone."

* * *

"Brother? Wake up." Ed sat up beside him and rubbed his head.

"What did we hit."

"Home." Al said and stood up. they looked around and realized they were home. The gate had taken them not just to their world. To the very town they were born.

"I figured we'd end up in the city when the gate opened last time." Ed said, standing up and grabbing Al for support.

"Me too. Maybe we just got lucky."

"Yeah. We do tend to have that about us. So. Should we get to Winry's?" He noticed Al glance in the opposite direction.

"Can..we visit Mom instead?" Ed smiled and nodded.

"Yeah. I think that's a good idea." Pinako was walking past the graveyard with her dog when the animal stopped and glance up at the hill.

"What are you waiting for you old man. Winry is waiting for us you know. She's going to let the stew boil over again." He made his way up the hill instead.

"Your going senial you old fool." The old woman sighed and followed after her dog. She stopped feet from the animal as he approached the two men by the grave.

"hey Al wake up. Someone came to visit. I can't believe your still alive." The younger brother stirred and opened his eyes, glancing over at the dog with a prosthetic leg.

"Hey. You are still alive. I figured you died a long time ago." Al sat up and petted him as well.

"Well I'll be. It isn't everyday people come back from the dead. Let alone twice." The Elrics turned to see the old woman standing there.

"Pinako." Al stood up and ran over, he grabbed the old woman and lifted her off her feet and into a strong embrace.

"My Al. You've grown. How old are you now."

"19 uh..actually 23. We're so glad to be back right brother." He turned back as the older one stood up and walked over. The woman fixed her glasses as she was set down.

"Ed your getting old."

"Who are you calling old? You have to be close to a century by now." Ed laughed and the old woman stared at the crutch to his missing leg and up to the trench coat that hid his, she assumed, missing arm.

"So you came back just to get fixed."

"No. We're staying. This is our home still right?" Al asked and grabbed the suitcase, petting the dog again.

"Yes. It always was and still. Winry is waiting for me." she glanced up at the men and fixed her pipe.

"I'm surprised Alphose. I really expected you to beat the pipsqueak."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A PIPSQUEAK YOU OLD BEAN!" Edward snapped and they three of them started laughing.

"I haven't snapped like that in a long time. I suppose it's an old habit."

"Old is right." She mumbled and they started arguing like old times. Windry was stirring the pot lazily with one hand and and was reading with another.

"I wonder how much pressure that new model could take." She mumbled and jumped at her grandma's voice.

"Your going to let it boil over again? Move aside Winry."

"No no I got it! I was just."

"You were in your books again. Really."

"But grandma. this is the newest issue magazine of.."

"The stew?"

"AHH!" Winry scrambled around the kitchen, trying to save the food before it was ruined. The two woman panted and sighed.

"That was close." The blond said and grabbed the milk Pinako had gone to get.

"By the way. We have some guests. They were looking for so automail repair and I invited them for dinner."

"Awesome. I'll set out some more plates." The old woman looked at the men in the doorway and smiled, walking past them. Al and Ed glanced over at each other and didn't know how to start off. Winry hadn't changed at all over the years. Her clothing style, granted was slightly different. More like what they last saw her in last time the gate opened, but she still had a screwdriver behind her ear and a a wrench in her back pocket.

"You know. Whoever invented stew is a genius." Winry froze at Ed's voice as he decided to speak up first.

"It has milk in it and I can't stand that stuff. But it tastes good in stew. Putting that in vegetable soup? Genius." Al laughed and the woman dropped the spoon into the pot and spun around quickly.

"Your.."

"Sorry. I guess we forgot to call home first huh?" Al said nervously, rubbing the back of his head.

"Edward..Alphose." She hurried over and wrapped her arms around their necks. The boys glanced at each other. Al put his hand around her back and Ed took her head against their uneven shoulders.

"Your real."

"Yes Winry. And we are staying." Al answered and she kept crying.

"Welcome home."

* * *

**Me:** Well it is what it is. Hope to get the next part up soon. Thanks for reading and review


	2. Old Faces and Exams

"I see. So you came back just on the outbreak or war then?" The brother glanced at each other and Al sighed.

"It's kinda our fault this happened. We knew about the uranium bomb that was going to be dangerous and couldn't find it in time to prevent anyone else from using it."

"Al. It's not completely out fault. We could have been dead a long time ago. That Hitler guy was crazy anyway." Ed said and placed his spoon in his mouth.

"Ok then. Ed. What happened to you?" His golden eyes blinked and he shrugged his shoulder and pulled the utensil from his lips.

"It was too painful."

"Oh. Memories of us."

"No Winry. It was physically to painful." The woman glanced back at Ed.

"You never said anything before."

"Never had to worry about it before." He said and started to unbutton his shirt, pulling it back to revel his shoulder. Pinako walked over and tapped on it with her pipe.

"The base that connected your arm to your shoulder is gone." Winry's blue eyes grew wide.

"No way! I worked hard on that and it shouldn't have happened!"

"It did." she stopped at Ed's voice and he smiled. Al looked over to the suitcase,

"We have them in that case. We were careful not to lose them."

"But it's not your fault." Ed pointed out to Winry.

"Your broader shoulders cause the metal to constrict you and so you removed it huh?"

"Yes." Al said and stood up to help Winry clean the dishes.

"And your leg." Ed grinned widely.

"It's off." The blond grinned and leaned back in the chair.

"We don't have any money to pay you for it though. Once I get back to Central, I can pay you." Al tripped over Winry who paused suddenly, turned, and threw a wrench, knocking Ed in the head and he fell back onto the ground.

"You idiot! Your going back to being a State Alchemist? Isn't that how you ended up in that world in the first place?"

"Not exactly" Ed rolled his eyes and pushed himself up, leaning on the table.

"What else am I going to do? I've done Alchemy all my life. It's all I really know and enjoy doing. I want to keep doing it." Al looked up at Winry from where he fallen on the ground, gathering up broken plate pieces.

"It's not just that Winry. I'm going with him." She kicked the back of his head.

"You Elrics are idiots!"

"We aren't idiots. We're alchemists. It's what we do." He said, getting up and sliding back before she could hit him again. The woman frowned and then sighed.

"since you have all the parts, It should only take about a day, once your remeasured." Ed smiled.

"Thank you Winry."

"But you are paying me big for this Edward!" She yelled heading into the back to the workshop. She tossed Al an measuring tape,

"Measure him for me will ya? I misplaced my toolbox."

"Umm Ok." Ed sat on the couch, having stripped down to his pants and rolled up his pant leg.

"Go ahead Al. Personally, I'd be slightly worried by Winry's reaction so I'd rather you do it." he leaned forward and whispered. Ed held on end and al pulled it down. Pinako came over and glanced at the measurements.

"Well pipsqueak. I'd say I'd better find some longer pieces of steel."

"How can you add pipsqueak in a sentence like that?" Ed yelled and leaned back on the couch, folding his arms.

"And all this time I was enjoying being tall." He pouted and Al took the numbers into Winry.

"WHAT?" Ed tensed up and grabbed his crutch, it's end meeting with the woman's stomach as she tried to strangle him and he tried to keep her from him.

"How in the hell did you grow this much? Have you started drinking milk or something?"

"No way! I still and always will hate milk! Why does it matter anyway?" She stopped and pulled back, sighing slightly.

"I just always thought you were cute short." Ed blushed slightly and frowned and pulled back, turning his head.

"I didn't. I wanted to be tall."

"I know I know. So your not a pipsqueak alchemic geek right?"

"Not just that! I did it so..." He turned away and she noticed how red his face got.

"I don't have to tell you."

"What are you embarrassed by? Is it a girl? Tell me!" She grabbed at him again and he tried to hold her back with his arm.

"Winry stop it." Al chuckled slightly and rubbed his head.

"It's not another girl." She blinked and then lowered her eyelids and grinned mischievously.

"Oh. Is it someone in this room then?"

"No." Edward said bluntly and she flailed her arms at him again.

"What? WHO IS IT EDWARD ELRIC!"

"I DON"T HAVE TO TELL YOU!" Al slid out of the room.

"I'm going to go help Pino.."

"AL! YOU KNOW! TELL ME!" The mechanic chased the younger one, leaving Ed alone. He sighed and pushed his bangs from his face.

"I wonder if..I'm taller then him now." He grinned at the thought. He got the best sleep that night then he had for a while. Ed pulled his hair back into it's ponytail and glanced over at Al as he was fixing the bed.

"You know Al. You don't have to do this. You have other gifts that I don't have, like your social skills." His younger brother glared at him slightly and then smiled, fixing his glasses.

"It's like you said yesterday. The best thing we know if alchemy. I'm more worried about you. Can you even still do it?" Ed glanced at his new automail arm and flexed it.

"You know. I actually think I can. I still remember everything about it and my body feels familiar with it." he clapped his hands together and set them against the door frame. It twisted into a hand and reached out for Al.

"See. Hey Al. High five!" Ed grinned and Al slammed the hand sarcastically before it turned back into a door frame. The old woman walked past.

"Don't transmute my house."

"Yes ma'm." The brothers said and Al helped Ed over to the couch.

"I have it extended. Ready to connect it."

"Go ahead." Ed gripped tightly onto the couch back as his nerves were connected to the automail. He felt pain that he hadn't in a long time. Not since he first received this as a boy. He supposed that was what happens when you haven't used thsoe nerves for a long time.

"How's that?" The old woman asked and Ed stretched his arm and stood up.

"It feels like I never lost it. Thanks Pinako." She blew smoke from her pipe and nodded.

"Al. Wanna see if I still have it?" Ed said, walking over to the door and opening it.

"But brother! We haven't spared in years!"

"I know. But if we plan on being State Alchemist." The younger one nodded and followed out behind his brother. They had spared a few times together since Alphonse gotten his body back, but they were both slightly rusty from actual fighting, but it didn't mean they were out of shape.

"You know. You came back at the right time. The State exam is in about a day or so." Winry said, sitting on the porch peeling some apples.

"Winry! Are you going to make us your pie to go?" She nodded.

"It's the least I can do. I can't exactly make you stay here now can I?" Al ran over to her and Ed tripped forward from his punch and onto the ground.

"Hey Al!"

"Let me help. Then you can make it faster." Ed sat up and rubbed his head.

"We really are so much alike." He said.

"I'm stopping by the store in town before we leave ok?"

"What for?" Al yelled and Ed grinned and pulled on his shirt.

"I want to look good for the exam you know."

"Wait brother. I'll come too!"

"How do you plan on paying for it!" Winry yelled and Ed waved back.

"I said we didn't have enough to pay you yet. That doesn't mean we are broke!"

"EDWARD!" She screamed as the hurried along.

"I suppose I can get their stuff around." she said, heading inside and glancing over at the suitcase the brought with them. It had carried Ed's automail the whole time and a few small things. Some alchemic notes and a book from the other world.

"Huh?" She looked around and grabbed it, anxious to learn of the other worlds contents. To her dismay, she found the pages cut out for storage and couldn't really be read.

"Darn. Huh. This watch. Oh. It's just the cover. I guess he couldn't completely forget about this world after all could he?" Winry and Pinako escorted them to the train station. Winry glared up at Ed and leaned forward.

"I put some extra things for your limps. Don't go bashing them up ok!" Ed grinned.

"But if I didn't. You'd lose your best customer."

"Who currently in debt." Pinako pointed out and Winry nodded.

"Yeah. By the way. What's with the get up?" Ed blinked and looked down at himself. He was wearing clothes like he used too. His red coat, which he had to have tailored, leather jeans and a pair of boots, although they weren't elevator shoes anymore. He had a white shirt with a popped up collar and a black vest over it.

"I happen to like leather pants, thank you, but they don't have them in the other world." Ed said proudly and glanced over at Al.

"You didn't complain about him." His brother rubbed the back of his head.

"I'm fine with my clothes. They don't matter much to me really." Al said, sighing slightly. He was wearing a pair of brown slacks with a white shirt,, a loose tie hung around his neck and he had a dark brown trench coat on.

"Besides. This jacket is sorta my trade mark. Like my hair." Ed grinned and turned,

"Let's go Al. We don't want to miss the train!"

"Alright. By Pinako, Winry!" he waved as he hurried on the train after his brother. After a days ride, they reached Central, a day before the exam.

"This is a sight for sore eyes huh?" Ed said, shoving his gloved hands into his pocket.

"So much for not being 'Dogs of the Military huh?" Al asked and Ed laughed, shaking his head.

"Well. They say you can't teach an old dog new tricks. How about we head over to the library and study some."

"Alright brother." The men hung out in the library until it was almost time to close up, which was late. Ed started to doze off and slipped off his hand and onto the book he was reading. A man stopped and walked over.

"Excuse me." Al glanced up at the guy in military uniform.

"Uh. Yes? Can we help you? It's Lieutenant Hughes! I'm glad to see him again."

"I noticed that you are reading alchemy books and don't seem to be from around here. Are you planning on becoming state alchemists?"

"Yes. Me and my brother." Al glanced over at the back of Ed's head.

"I see. It's nice to see someone so enthusiastic about serving the military at such a young age." Al pointed at himself and smiled.

"I'm 23. My brother's 24, I dought you can consider that young." He adjusted his glasses and smiled.

"I apologize. You look younger. Did you register for the exam?" Al felt his heart drop.

"We have to register now?"

"Yes. It's a new rule. So we print just the right amount of tests."

"Brother. Wake up. We forgot to register."

"I ..no milk...Roy...not cow..I..want..ur..mil.." Ed mumbled in his sleep, obviously having a sex dream about the Colonel.

"Oh no. Stupid brother you said his name!" Hughes glared at the men and then turned away slightly.

"Why did he mention Mustang's name? It could be any Roy but what if there is any chance of possible assassination or spy or.." His eyes narrowed until he caught a glimpse of silver from under his sleeve.

"Wait. Ed? Is that you? And then your, Al?" Al rubbed his head.

"I thought you knew. Sorry. It is us." He slammed his hands on the desk and Ed fell back out of his seat.

"YOU TWO WERE SUPPOSE TO BE DEAD!"

"Al. what's with all the yelling?" Ed said sitting up. He glance up at the uniform and pulled back in slight terror.

"Luienit Hughes! what are you doing here!" He gasped as Hughes threw his arms around him.

"Your alive! This is great. Roy doesn't have to sulk around anymore! But..what you you guys doing here?" Al closed his book.

"It's as you said. We are here to become State Alchemists again. Well, I am and brother is going to retake the test." He pulled back and watched Ed lifted the chair and sit back in it, rubbing his neck.

"You have a bad way of waking people up you know."

"Maybe you should sit in a smaller chair next time." He stood up, pushing the chair back.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT THERE ISN'T A CHAIR THAT ISN'T TOO FAR FROM THE GROUND!"

"Brother! Your making a scene!" Al said and glanced nervously over at the librarians as they went back to work. Hughes stepped back slightly.

"Ed. Your..?"

"Yeah. Don't sound too surprised." He chuckled and sat back down.

"Ha ha ha. Roy's going to be in quiet a shock when he sees this! Or... Have you been to see him yet? He hasn't mentioned you." Hughes said, raising his eyebrow and Ed looked away, pulling slightly at his collar.

"Why? We still would have to retake the test anyway. Figured we'd surprise you all." Ed grinned at his smiling brother. Ed turned and then almost fell back.

"You guys have to see the newest pictures of my girl! She's 12 now. Isn't she becoming such a beautiful woman! Just like her Mom!" Hughes went on and Ed laughed from where he was leaning back.

"I'm glad some things haven't changed."

"Yes yes. you guys should stay with us tonight. Gracia and Elesia will be so pleased so see you alive!" Al rubbed his head.

"We never were really dead. And we have to hurry and go register!" Al said standing up and Hughes adjusted his glasses.

"I can handle that."

"How?" Ed asked, standing up to replace the books.

"Take these pens with you. They are your ticket into the exam. And the tests are anonymous now." Ed grinned.

"That'll make our surprise even bigger huh Al?"

"Yes. People have tried to sue the military saying that they chose alchemists based on their family names so testers remain unknown until they are chosen." Al frowned.

"That makes sense, but why would you choose someone base on their name." Ed put his hand on Al's shoulder.

"It's easy. Imagine if they knew that we were retaking the test. They would probably give us passes right away. It wouldn't be fair cause we weren't based on our talents you see." He said and Al nodded.

"I guess I didn't see it that way." Hughes grabbed both their wrists and dragged them out.

* * *

"Come on Come on! You have to have dinner with us as well. Don't keep studying so much." The Elrics glanced at each other and sighed.

"You two have become such good looking men." Gracia smiled as the two glance up from their meal.

"Um. thank you." They both said nervously and then Ed decided to lighten the mood and threw his arm around Al.

"I even got to beat this guy here in height huh." He grinned mischievously and she laughed.

"I don't remember you guys at all." The girl said beside her Dad. Hughes leaned back in his chair.

"Well. You were just born when they met you. You know. Your birthday is the same day as Ed's?"

"That's cool. I share a birthday with the Fullmetal Alchemist?" Ed chocked on his food and Al held up his hand nervously.

"Brother isn't anymore. Unless we pass that test tomorrow."

"Don't worry I got it set up. Your lucky I barley made the deadline. But that's just about how you two work isn't it." They laughed and then there was a knock on the door. Hughes got up and slid over.

"Who is it?" He sang.

"It's Roy." Ed's hair stood on end and he stumbled out of his chair and ran into the next room. Gracia shushed her laughing daughter and Al picked up the turned over chair and hurried after his brother.

"Brother! What are you doing?" He whispered loudly and Ed covered his mouth.

"Shuush. I don't want him to see me yet." he answered and Roy entered the living room.

"Hey. You can stay for dinner if you want!" Hughes slapped his friends back and Roy shook his head.

"Thanks you, but I just want to talk to you about something. You haven't been around all day."

"Sure in here. It'll just be a minute my sweeties." He said to his girls and the brother scurried into the next room.

"What is it Roy?" Hughes said and Roy folded his arms.

"I thought about doing it again. I was afraid to go home alone." Hughes frowned and Ed stared from the other room, his eyes scanning the older man.

"He's right there. I could see him right now. No..I have to wait. It'll be better. Huh, He let his bangs grow out some." Al put his hand on Ed's shoulder for support and they continued listening. Roy drew his firearm and handed it to Hughes.

"Why is he doing that?" Al whispered and Ed leaned in closer.

"You don't have any at home? Your welcome to stay here you know." Roy shook his head.

"I won't keep arms at my house anymore."

"Oh? And what if you just try and set yourself on fire?" Hughes said, raising an eyebrow. Gracia came over and put her hand on Roy's arm.

"Just stay with us tonight ok? We made extra food anyway. I wouldn't feel right to send you home like this." Roy sighed and unbuttoned his unofrm slightly.

"Alright Hughes. You win as usual." Ed started to turn red and Al sighed.

"I guess that means we are done with dinner."

"He's going to be sleeping here?" Ed whispered loudly and rolled up his sleeve.

"Hughes is doing this on purpose. I'm going to give him a piece of my mind!" Al held his brother back.

"Let me at him!"

"No Ed. You'll brake something!" Hughes noticed Ed fighting to come over and he grinned slightly. Ed gave him the finger and fought more.

"Something funny Hughes?" Roy asked turning. The two hid quickly, hands over each other's mouths and he shook his head.

'I was just thinking. Come on. Let's finish eating. You can be in the presence of my beautiful girl as well. You should be honored Roy." Hughes started to brag about his kid agian, who was right there in the room.

"Sorry about the couch Roy."

"It's ok. I am the one intruding. Night Hughes."

"Just don't have any dirty dreams about Ed on my couch ok?" he sang and watch the angry veins pop out of Roy's head. The Colonel flipped onto his side and frowned.

"Why do I listen to him." And the man sighed as he drifted to sleep. Ed snuck from his makeshift bed from where they were set up in Eslia's room and into the living room where the Colonel was out cold. Ed took and deep breath and knelt down.

"Hey you bastard. You gave me quite a scared showing up like that. what are you tryign to do? Ruin my surprise." Ed whispered as his metal hand moved some dark hairs from his face.

"I'm sorry. If I had anything with you being so unstable then I'll do my best to make it up to you." the blond said and leaned forward, whispering in his ear.

"Do you love me Roy Mustang?" The man stirred in his sleep.

"Ed..ward..yes.." He mumbled and Ed smiled softly and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Good. I'd hate to come back for no reason." He chuckled and leaned closer, holding his lips about an inch from the dark haired one's parted lips, feeling his easy, sleeping breath against his own.

"You haven't aged much. Your slightly round face and beautiful eyes..eye..I'm glad." He placed a soft kiss on Roy's lips before standing up and heading back top bed.

"Stay beautiful for me Flame." The two of them stood outside the steps of Central Headquarters.

"So Al. I was just thinking. We may end up having to fight each other in the skills part of the test."

"Yes brother."

"So how about we pick off the other competition first and then handle each other." Ed grinned, stretching his arms.

"You might hurt me." Al pointed out and Ed glanced at his automail arm.

"I'll take it easy. Eventually they will have to accept us both if it's a draw right?"

"You think?" Al chased after Ed as he stormed in, pumped full of energy. They stood outside with the others trying to become dogs of the military.

"Ed. Do you really have to wear your hood?" Al asked, rolling up his sleeves.

"Yeah. You've changed enough so people don't seem to recognize you but if Hughes could tell it was me, then I'd be too recognizable." Ed looked around and noticed that the Colonel wasn't there.

"Sigh. I suppose I'll just have to impress him later." Ed grinned and the last part of the exam was started. Al and Ed kept to their plans and took out the other alchemists, attacking each other every once in a while to make it seem like they weren't working together until they were the only two standing. They faced each other and chuckled.

"We're finally down to two people. This is taking forever." Havoc said, standing with the guys as they watched from the side. The two threw aside their chalk.

"It's been a long time Brother." Al said and clapped his hands together, drawing a lance from the ground.

"Yeah. I hope you paid close enough attention. Wouldn't want you to go through the trouble of creating that and can't use it huh?" Ed said and transformed his usual blade.

"They did it without transmutation circles!" Breda pointed out.

"It seems that people may be getting smarter then the circles." The group twitched and turned to see Armstrong standing behind them.

"M major. How long have you been standing there?" Havoc twitched, barley catching his cig.

"I came to watch just as you all." Before the fight could carry out too long, a member of the council stood up and held out his hand.

"Enough. This year we have two new state alchemists." The men glanced as each other panting and their weapons vanished and they shook hands. Once everyone was dispersed Al and Ed embraced.

"I can't believe it worked Brother!"

"I know right! I was half expecting us to kill each other before they called it quits!" Ed said pulling his hood back happily. They stopped, still holding each other.

"Do you feel like we are being watched?" Ed asked and their heads twitched over to Mustang's group of subordinates, whom didn't leave. Fuery adjusted his glasses.

"Blond hair and eyes. Alchemy without circles. The weapons."

"Do you think?" Breda asked and they surrounded them.

"Are you guys related to the Elric brothers by any chance?"

"Cousins? Distant relatives?"

"STOP IT!" Ed yelled and they scurried back.

"No boys. I believe these are the Elric brothers." Armstrong said. Havoc almost swallowed the cigarette.

"But you two are suppose to be?"

"And they aren't."

"Short." They all said and Al grabbed his brother, holding him back.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT!"

"Edward. Alphonse." They blinked and then were suddenly suffocated by the major's arms.

"You both are alive and so big. You were just kids when we last saw you both."

"LET GO OF ME! I"M NOT A LITTLE KID!" They both were dropped onto the ground.

"But in all seriousness. How are you both here? You went missing over 6 years ago." Falman pointed out, fixing his gray hair. They looked at each other and grinned.

"It doesn't matter."

"We are here now..AL LOOK OUT!" They both ducked under a line of fire and glanced up at Lt. Hawkeye.

"That is for leaving us all without a word. And excpetully for you Ed. Colonel Mustang was a wreak for weeks thanks to you."

"You don't think I feel bad about that already?" Ed stood up, glaring down at the woman, who didn't move an inch. She wasn't and probably won't ever be intimidated by Ed.

"You don't know the half of it." Her brown eyes narrowed at the man.

* * *

"Colonel. The new State Alchemists are here to register." Fuery said nervously.

"Send them i.."

"FLAME!" The man turned in his seat as the doors were threw open to his office, knocking the smaller subordinate aside. Next thing he knew, someone's fist met with his face.

"Brother!"

"Stay outside Al!" Ed yelled and his brother frowned and he and Fuery left.

"Al?" Roy asked and Ed climbed on top of his desk, grabbing the blue uniform collar.

"Skipping duty? Falling behind on paperwork? Still a Colonel? And attempted suicide WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU YOU BASTARD!" Roy's eye narrowed and he started to reach down for his firearm.

"If I knew that I was going to turn you into this then I would have kicked your ass last time to set you straight. Did you even stop to think that maybe I don't want to have to come back to your grave Roy!" his hand froze on his firearm. Only one person that wasn't family would dare call him by his first name, but that person was..? Ed pulled up on his collar and claimed his lips, his right hand pressed against the gun that was pressed into his stomach. Ed pulled back just far enough to whisper.

"I'm sorry. Forgive me." The older man glanced down at his firearm to find it crushed under a metal gloved hand. A glove that was exactly like his own. His eye trailed up to familiar gold eyes.

"Let go of me Fullmetal." He said sternly and Ed leaned closer to his face.

"I don't want to." Roy sighed and the dropped the gun, wrapping his arms around the man that was on top of his desk.

"Fine. But it would be easier to do this." He pointed out. Ed released his neck and wrapped his arms around the Colonel as his feet slid to the floor. He noticed a slight blush for on Roy's face.

"He's..taller then me now. I feel like all the work and problems just melt away in his arm. Damn it. Why am I suddenly like a schoolgirl? or Havoc?"

"Hey Flame. Who's the short one now." Ed grinned and Roy pushed him back.

"What do you think your doing here?" He said, trying to get some composure back and show that he was still dominate. Ed sighed and then walked away from the older man, catching the man frown slightly at the distance he was created between them.

"Haven't you heard. I've apparently came back from the dead." He said and flopped onto the couch.

"I must say Colonel. You haven't changed much."

"And you've changed alot." He answered, Ed tensing up slightly and then grinned.

"Oh yeah. Al, you can come in now. I'm done." His head popped in the door slightly and grinned.

"Are you sure. It might be safer to come back tomorrow."

"No Al. You are alright." Mustang said and reached in his desk for some papers.

"I'm glad. Don't you think you went to far brother?" Al whispered as he sat next to him on he couch.

"Nope. I don't think I made my point clear yet. But there will be plenty of time right." He grinned and his eyes trailed over to the man who came back from around the desk.

'Here's your registration forms."

"Look Al. Haven't been here 5 minutes and we are already loaded with paperwork." They both laughed and Ed leaned back on the desk, tossing the papers onto the table.

"Later. We want to hear about everything that's happened around here." Roy glared at the man and then sighed.

"Fine. Then I want to know about what you guys have been doing all this time as well." Al nodded.

"Sounds like an equal exchange right?"

"You said it Al. but where to start." His hand rested on his chin in a pondering matter and Roy smiled slightly.

"Fullmetal. now that your back..what happens now?"

Me: Yay. Another chapter done. I can't believe how long it came out. over 5,000 words wow!

Al: That isn't short for sure

Ed:WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORT THAT!

Me/Al: NO ONE SAID ANYTHING!

Ed: Fine. Please Review


	3. It's Your Fault

**Me:** My reviewers wanted to see some things that I didn't add before I finish the story so I'm adding another chapter or two. Hope you guys like them. Sorry for the inconvenience.

* * *

"Hey brother. you haven't touched your food much." Al noticed his brother playing around with the noodles in his bowl.

"Huh? I was just thinking."

"That's new."

"I think once in a while Al." Ed said, frowning slightly and started stuffing his face.

"See. I'm fine. nothing to worry yourself about Al."

"Brother.." The older one sighed and leaned back in his chair.

"We've been here almost a month and you haven't said two words to the Colonel since your exploded in his face." Al noticed Ed tense up slightly and look off in the distance.

"Did something happen?"

"Yeah." Al tapped the table with his fingers and stood up.

"Brother. It doesn't matter what he's done! You should be trying to make it better so that he doesn't feel the need to do that right?"

"You don't understand Al."

"I do understand! I might not have fallen in love yet but it's like with you brother. If you did somethings like that and I could make it better. I would!" Ed smiled and looked over at his brother.

"I know you would. Thank you Al." His brother smiled. Then he frowned and picked at his ear.

"But how do I go about doing that." Al stumbled in his chair.

"What? I figured you would know. Your the older one after all."

"Are you trying to say I'm experienced?" They both busted out laughing.

"Are you kidding. The closest you ever got was with Winry." Al joked and ed's eye twitched.

"We are just friends! She's the one that liked me!" Ed ranted and Al just laughed.

"Why not ask Riza." Ed glanced over at Al with a pondering look and he continued.

"She's known Mustang for a long time. You could get some information about him from.."

"No way! You know how petty that sounds. I should just ask him myself. That's something that someone should do if you like them right?" Ed said, standing up and walking over to their hotel room window. He loved Roy and he knew that the man loved him. It was just a matter of what do they do now. Al stayed up and glanced over at Ed, who was asleep as soon as he hit the pillow.

"Still, your stomach is exposed." He sighed and threw a blanket on top of Ed before turning to the phone.

"Yes. Can you connect me to Lt. Riza? Hello. I'm sorry I know it's late. It's about Ed..no he's alright. I just want your help with something is that alright? For tomorrow."

"Yo Al?" Ed pulled his shirt on and exited the bathroom, finding his brother gone.

"Maybe he went on ahead. Jeeze, leave me a note or something." His eyes trailed over to the table.

"Oh. You did." He laughed and read the note. He gawked at the note and crumbled it up tightly, throwing it against the wall. Ed walked down the street and stopped, seeing Al and Riza waving at him. Ed sighed, walking over with his hands in his pockets.

"Brother. You got my note." He grinned. Ed swirled the straw in his glass.

"It's not like that Edward."

"It's actually like that. Your trying to set me and Roy up aren't you?" The two looked at each other and Al rubbed the back of his head.

"It's just the four of us hanging out. Nothing suspicious going on."

"Then why didn't you just tell me about it instead of sneaking around with notes?" Riza blinked and leaned into Al.

"Ed's gotten smarter. I didn't expect him to be so obvious of our plans."

"I'm sorry. I sometimes forget about that."

"Lutienit." They turned to see Roy standing there. It wasn't often that he wasn't in his uniform. Instead, he looked pretty casual, loose white shirt with an unbuttoned collar, brown slacks and shoes.

"May I ask why the Elrics are here?

"I ran into them here. I figured they could join us for today. It has been a while anyway." Al stood up and rubbed his head.

"Sorry. If we are a bother.."

"It's alright. I would say the more the merrier." Roy said, glancing over at Ed who blinked and then grinned widely.

"What were we going to do?" Al asked and Riza smiled.

"I invited the Colonel to.."

"Let's not do that." They looked at the man as he turned.

"Let's leave rankings out of this. I'll just be Roy today. Right Riza."

"Yes sir..uh..we were going to head outside Central and spend some time in the contrey for the day." Riza glanced at Al and they both grinned.

"And what's with the bags of food?" Roy asked and Al hide them behind him.

"We figured in case we get hungry."

"You guys were sneaking a picnic right?" Ed said, putting his arm around Al.

"These guys are smarter by the second. It might be to hard to carry out this plan." Al and Riza both thought. They took the lutinete's car out into the conrtey side. They all had different things in mind but they all agreed that it was a nice change from the city.

"Hey Al."

"Yeah?" He ran over to Ed, who was sitting by the river that ran into the city.

"Remember how when we used to fight, you would go sit by the river and just stare."

"Yeah." He said and fixed his glasses.

"I see why you did it. It gives you time to think but focusing on the river prevents your mind from wondering too far." He glanced over at Riza and Roy sitting on a blanket, talking and arguing as she was making something to eat.

"Your right Al."

"Huh?"

"What we talked about last night."

"You don't understand Al. It's my fault that he wanted to end his life. That he just stopped moving forward. How can I face someone that I care about knowing that I did that to them?"

"Brother."

"It's just. i don't know what to do about that. Do I talk to him. Do I beat the shit out of him for his life? You know how I am about these things Al." Ed said, rubbing his head. Al tilted his head back towards him and Ed frowned, standing up and walking over. Riza looked up at him and then blinked.

"Al. I forgot to get drinks. Will you accompany me?"

"Yeah. Be back!" And the two hurried off, leaving the alchemists alone. Roy continued to stare in the direction the vehicle drove off in.

"They planned this you know."

"Yeah." Ed sat down a few feet from the Colonel and leaned on his knees.

"It is a decent day at least."

"You kept it. That glove." Ed closed his eyes and lifted his automail hand.

"It's the closest I could get to you."

"I'm mostly surprised it fits." Ed's eye twitched and he glared over at the flaming alchemist.

"Hey keep in mind whose the shorter one now Roy." Ed stretched and laid back on the blanket, closing his eyes to feel the warmth of the sun.

"Roy."

"..."

"What you've done. Don't do it again. I may have no choice but to stalk your life if I can't trust you to keep yourself safe."

"..." Roy was not liking where this was going. He didn't talk about his feelings and Ed didn't talk about his feelings. At least, the Edward he knew didn't. What if this one did.

"We need to talk."

"You don't talk."

"Shut up will ya. I don't want you to take anymore attempts on your life. If you do, I'll be really pissed. So knock it off." Roy frowned at the blond and stood up.

"I'm going home." Ed glared at his and sat up.

"We are talking Mustang!"

"I have nothing to talk about." Ed stood up and grabbed tightly onto Roy's forearm. Roy swore that he had to use his metal hand and that he was holding so tightly that he was going to bruise if not break his arm in half.

"Its my fault right."

"Fullmetal."

"Shut up! it is my fault so I want to talk about it! Stop walking away from me!" The colonel stormed off past Riza and Al and Ed's fist tighten so tight his knuckles turned white.

"IF THAT"S HOW YOUR GOING TO BE I"LL JUST LEAVE FOREVER YOU BASTARD!" But the dark- haired one didn't turn or even slow a bit. Al walked up to his brother who started past him.

"I'm going home Al."

"Ni-san."

"I'll see you later Al. Lutenet." and he was gone as well. Riza frowned and glanced over at Al, who's face was sullen and guilty.

"It's not your fault. They are both to proud. You were doing something right."

"I know. I still feel bad about it."

"That idiot. Edward's temper is going to get Roy killed. I figured he'd grown out of that as well."

"Riza?"

"Al. Both of you report tomorrow early ok?"

"I will. I don't think I can get Ed to though."

"I'm sure you'll find a way." She said and saluted him before heading off.

"Damn it Al. I'm tired. why do we have to come in so early." Ed complained, fixing his red coat.

"Lutenit Riza has something important to talk to us about." The older one moaned and the Elrics found themselves in Roy's office, but no Roy. All of his subordinates were there and Hughes shut the door behind the blonds as they took a seat on the couch. Riza cleared her throat.

"I apologize for this." and slapped Ed across the face.

"What the hell! You got me up for this? What was that for!"

"Becuase if it was the Colonel, you would have burst into flame instead."

"What are you saying?" Hughes adjusted his glasses and folded his arms behind his back.

"What you said yesterday might have been too much." Fue said.

"You just can't keep your mouth shut can you?" Havoc said and dodged a book Ed threw from Roy's shelf he had gotten up to browse, just so he didn't have to look the subordinates in the face.

"Its none of your business."

"Brother. they are just worried about you and Roy. They told me about how Roy became once you left and well. I'm worried now too." Ed frowned.

"you guys don't know him then. He isn't going to just let our argument affect him that much." Hughes cleared his throat and walked over beside the alchemist.

"Ed. You heard Roy when he came to the house when you got back right?"

"Yeah."

"That wasn't the first time. I knew something was wrong when he went all the way to that cold outpost and became lower ranks then those two over there." Breda rubbed his nose.

"You make us sound bad."

"He didn't have that 'flame' anymore. He had even stopped using alchemy all together. Then you came back." He paused and counted on his fingers.

"4 years ago? That flame had came back. You couldn't have been completely oblivious to that smirk on his face right? That was the first time we had seen it in 2 years. Then you just left and left him to close the only gate that lead to you." Al rubbed his nose where his glasses set.

"I'm sorry. I didn't think about that. It's my fault."

"Shut up Al. It's not your fault. you did everything right. It's mine."

"He admits it." Falman brought up.

"..."

"He always procrastinated on work before, but since he had to close that gate, he almost doesn't even turn work in. He's stop trying to reach the top and for the longest time was a regular enlisted man. He only got re promoted to Colonel recently. not to mention.." The group all looked at each other and was startled as Ed slammed his metal hand into the wall, craking and denting it.

"I know. My presence makes him want to kill himself! how stupid do you guys think I am."

"Apprently, more then we thought." His gold eyes glared the short subordinate as he caught his glasses from the shock.

"Its not you being here that did it. It's you not being there that did the Colonel in." Fuery finished. Ed glanced down at his hand and flipped it over, staring at the transmutation circle ontop of it.

"I don't want to hear it." He whispered and Riza nodded towards Hughes who continued.

"64 slit wrists, 5 head concussions, 3 self electrocutions, one time for internal bleeding, 7 times of over dosage, 1 surgery." Al's face turned pale as he noticed Hughes reading off hospital reports.

"Oh my gods. And he's still alive."

"The military refuses to send him home without an escort and all arms have been taken from his person."

"I said I DON"T WANT TO HEAR IT!" Ed glared at the group and swore their souls would burst into flame.

"You don't think I. I. Damn it that bastard!" He stormed from the office and Al stood up and bowed.

"Thank you."

"I wish it didn't have to be so blunt." Havoc lit his cig and Riza sighed.

"For you Elrics. That's how you have to be." Al blushed slightly.

"I'm not that bad am I?" The group smiled and Hughes nodged his shoulder.

"You can be."

"I'll assume he's going to see Roy then?" Havoc asked and Riza frowned.

"He better or else he really doesn't care anymore." Ed stared up at the rain and frowned.

"He was always so useless in the rain. What the hell do they think they will accomplish by telling me those things. It's going to be hard for me to trust him ever agian. Thansk alot you idiots!" He yelled as the rain started to pour harder. He glanced over at the fountain and walked over, staring blankly at the ripples that prevented a good reflection.

"This is where."

* * *

"I hate the rain Hawkeye."

"I know sir. Is there anything you specifically needed?"

"Have the Elric's been by yet?"

"Yes sir. Have they not reported in?"

"No. Actually, I have the report but it was dropped off while I was gone for a moment."

"Next time I see them, I will send them to you. Are you heading home now?"

"Yeah. I think I'll meet you outside." The two left the office and Hawkeye went to pick up her car. Mustang leaned under the doorway and caught sight of someone walking along the stone fountain. It was Ed, but he seemed so strange to Roy at the moment. He was walking, arms spread on both sides for balance and smiled.

"What are you doing out here Fullmetal?" The 16 year old looked at the older man.

"I like the rain. It doesn't leave me useless unlike you." Roy laughed, adjusting his black trench coat.

"What are you laughing about?"

"You look like such a kid right now." Ed frowned and folded his arms. That's why he looked strange. Since the first time the Colonel had ever seen him, he was acting like a kid.

"Shut up. I'm not a kid. I just like the rain." he said. He wasn't mad at the man's remark as much as he was embarrassed by the fact that he was still seen as a little kid. Roy noticed how red the alchemist's face was turning and smiled.

"Does that bother you? That you are a kid?"

"I'm not a kid! I'm 16 for crying out loud. Just because I'm short doesn't mean I'm young!" he blinked and then turned away, turning frustrated now.

_"I can't believe I called myself short. Look at what he makes me do. Standing there with his damn, beautiful smile and his soaked uniform sticking to his hot body."_

"So it does."

"It's not fair ok? You know how hard it is? People look at Al and they give him so much respect and such and I work hard to earn what little I have. I want to be treated like..argg. Why am I telling you. Your part of the problem you bastard!" Ed said and jumped off the fountain and put his hands in his pockets.

"I'm going home." He was suddenly stopped by Roy grabbing onto his jacket.

"Let's talk."

"I don't want to." But he found himself facing the older man anyway, avoiding his gaze.

"It's not about that is it?"

"Why don't you like me?" Ed bursted out. Roy was completely taken by surprise. He knew that the smaller Elric had a thing for him and he would be lieing if he said he didn't like him as well, but to hear Fullmetal admit it first was strange.

"It's just. I can't ever be good enough for you. Your tall, handsome and powerful. Everyone respects you and likes you and I'm just one of your dogs. You make me look like a complete idiot all the freaking time you bastard. Like right now! Stop me or something! I don't want to keep talking like this!" The teen squeaked slightly as Roy knelt down to his height and kissed his mouth. Well, it shut him up. Ed had nothing to say at the moment so Roy decided to finish what he was saying.

"So. do you feel like an adult now? Was that enough for respect or maybe." Ed didn't pull back as Roy took a deeper kiss, his tongue explored the inexperienced mouth.

* * *

"To think of that at a time like this. They told me that stuff on purpose. With respect comes responsibility? For what I did to him. If I'm not a child then I need to stop acting like it damn it! I'm not 16 anymore." Roy dragged himself from his bed and leaned against the front door. The knocking continuing non-stop.

"I'm not in the mood Hughes. Let me go."

"Open the door you bastard." Roy turned and turned the doorknob, opening the door slightly. He stared at the man standing in the rain, his hands drilled deep into his pockets and head somewhat low.

"We have to talk ok." The door shut in his face and Ed started to lose his temper and then took a deep breath, calming himself down.

"I'm not leaving until we do!" After about ten minutes Roy opened the door again, his hand hadn't once left the handle. They stared in silence and Roy opened the door, letting the alchemist in.

* * *

**Me:** Someone asked Why Hughes was alive. I said in a ealier chapter. I don't like dead Hughes. He's too awsome so I didn't let him die.


	4. Respect and Roy

Me: This time it's the last chapter. Enjoy

* * *

Roy hesitantly closed the door and walked past Ed, who grabbed onto his arm. Without a word the blond embraced the man tightly.

"I'm sorry. I didn't really understand. I should watch my mouth more often."

"Why. Is it going to do a trick?"

"Shut up Roy. You were afraid that I would disappear again weren't you?" The raven haired man said nothing and tired to pull back from the wet clothes of the younger man but froze feeling the cold metal hand touch his face.

"They opened my eyes. I know everything you've done since I've been gone. I have been selfish and too pride for too long. I want to know what you want Colonel. I want you to regain your pride." He said and hugged him tighter.

"Fullmetal. You are soaking wet."

"I don't care." Roy pushed him back.

"I do." He left the room and threw a towel to the blond and a dry shirt and boxers. Ed opened his mouth to argue back and then just smiled. He was going to be in Roy's pants and doughted that the man realized it. Roy came back in to find him sprawled out on the couch, his eyes shut but obviously not yet asleep.

"I'm serious you know. I'm going to help you return to the man I knew. Even if that means stalking you."

"Even if your on a mission?"

"I would find a way. Maybe through Riza or someone." Ed sighed and opened his eyes, seeing Roy hover over him.

"What?" He blinked. His gold eyes watched as Roy's hand hovered over his body, fixing the miss buttoned holes, eyes following his movements. Ed grinned.

"Are you just going to stare at me gawking with your eyes or are you going to do something?"

"What are you talking about Fullmetal?" Ed grinned and propped himself on his elbows, pulling Roy's head into his shoulder with his free hand.

Roy sighed and then tensed up, seeing the younger man forcing himself not to cry.

"What am I going to do with you?"

"If there ever was a time to take me seriously, it would be now." Ed said and wrapped his arms around the Colonel and pulled him down on top of him as he flopped back on the couch. his legs pulled at Roy's, causing him to collaspe on the couch from where he was standing.

"Let me go." Ed grinned and turned his head, burring his face in the black hair.

"No I don't think so." He said and squeezed tighter. The man on him gave up and relaxed his body. They had avoided each other much since the Elrics return so he took this time to actually study the man he knew from when he was a small boy. His head shifted on shoulder and he could feel the strong muscles flex under his movements.

"In the place I was at. There was this crazy bastard. More so then you."

"Really?" Roy said sarcastically and Ed knocked his head slightly.

"Shut up when I'm telling a story. He wanted to kill anyone that didn't have blond hair and blue eyes. Sending them to camps for experiments and such. I hated it because I kept thinking about how I would lose you in that case." Roy chuckled and played with the gold strains that laid out behind Ed.

"Really?" His hair was always fascinating to Roy. It was soft and had that nice, cool feel to it. He felt it often when the boy feel asleep in his office.

"Your making fun of me." Ed growled and then suddenly flipped over, Roy ended up under him. Roy's black eye blinked in surprise and Ed set his forehead against his.

"I'm serious. Remember that one time. I asked to read your palm." His right hand clenched the Colonel's.

"I didn't really care what it said much. I just wanted to be able to touch you like this. But our age difference and that I was your subordinate and with trying to get our bodies back..."

"You learned nothing?" Ed turned his head, running his finger along the man's palm.

"I saw that you were going to have a hardship in your health and love life a long time ago and didn't do anything about it. Well, I didn't really believe it at the time."

"I believe those are your fault." Ed glared at the man and grinned.

"I believe I'm trying to make it up to you." He said before pressing his lips against the man under him. Roy was slightly embarrassed to find that Ed had become such a good kisser. Ed pulled back and started kissing down the man's neck.

"Do you remember our first kiss?" Roy chuckled slightly after a gasp escaped his lips.

"I didn't earn any real respect though did I?"

"You have it now."

"Huh?" Roy grinned and titled his head to expose more neck for the younger man.

"No one has ever made me gasp like that before." Ed pulled his mouth free.

"What do you mean by that then?"

"That you are so far better then any girl or guy I'v been with. They are mostly interested in getting to the end. But I like the journey." Ed laughed leaned back, sitting right on the man's hips below him.

"Am I now?" He noticed Mustang's body tense up slightly and grinned his hips slowly against the Colonel's.

"What are you doing Fullmetal?" Roy demanded and Ed leaned over and started unbuttoning his shirt.

"Earning your respect." He said almost darkly and ran his tongue down the man's chest, just after his hands. Roy felt utterly hopeless for the first time in a long while. He had no choice but to let Ed take his course. He knew he could no longer fight against the alchemist with his strength alone.

"I'm going to make you live Roy. I'll do everything to bring the pleasure of life back into your flameless soul." Ed pulled back a moment and both hands played with the hard nubs on the man's chest, earning a moan that was so badly suppressed.

"Your hand is freezing." Roy barely studdered out and Ed glanced at his automail hand.

"Is it now?"

"Why the hell do you keep talking like that Fullmetal?"

"Because you hate it." Ed grinned and ran his cold hand over the man's body, earning sounds between moans, gasps and shivers. The man's body arched with the touch thought, instead of pulling away. Roy came out of his hazy lust when he found his pants being fiddled with.

"Ed. You can't do that!" The alchemist looked around and grinned.

"Why. No one is around."

"Damn it. I am still your superior Fullmet ahh." His word failed to complete itself as he felt cold metal enter the waist band of his boxer shorts.

"I can't feel it but I bet your really hot down here Roy." Ed whispered seductively into the man's ear before nibbling on it, his hand sliding down the brown slacks.

"U U use your real hand then!" He yelled and Ed shoot his head and licked his lips.

"Mm. No I don't think so. I like watching you squirm under my touch." Roy wasn't aware that he was enjoying the cold metal against his body. Apparently, his body was telling Ed that he did while his mind was thinking the reverse. Ed pressed his finger at the end of the erection, getting almost a whimper from Roy and he blinked.

"What was that? I can't hear you?"

"So cold.." Roy whispered and Ed frowned slightly and sat back up, pulling on the glove Roy had giving him so long ago.

"Fine. I don't like that look on your face anymore. The last thing I want to do is bother you." He snapped his fingers and a flame formed much like how it does with the Flame Alchemist. But instead of moving anywhere, it remained a ball of fire in his hand. Roy watched as the younger man held his right hand over the flame and saw the orangeish glow over reflected in the metal. Ed tossed the glove aside and placed his metal index finger on Roy's lip.

"Better?" To his surprise, Ed had heated up the metal so it was warm, but Roy preferred a moist tongue on his lips. He nodded anyway and the hand found itself back on Roy's hardening member. His hand gently glided down the length at first and after decided that he was enjoying how Roy's body cried for more, slowly went faster. Ed leaned forward and turned the Colonel's head to talk in his ear.

"Now that I have your attention. Promise me that you'll go back to being yourself. Work to become Furfer again. I'll support you from down here. And if you Ever think about taking your life agian." Mustang gripped tightly onto Ed's shirt as Ed gave him a tight, painful but sadly erotic squeeze to his manhood emphasize his point.

"Understand?" Roy nodded between pants and Ed smiled and licked ihs lips.

"Good. I only do this because I love you Roy Mustang." The blond said before taking his lips, Roy screaming his name into his mouth as he climaxed. Roy laid in a daze as Ed cleaned his hand and Roy up and returned his pants to his bottom before grinning and laying on the man's chest after buttoning up his shirt back.

"Now I kinda get you. Respect is fun." Ed grinned and laid against the man's chest.

"Go to sleep. I'm taking you on a date tomorrow." Roy blinked.

"You will do no such think Ed.." He trailed off seeing Ed already asleep. He sighed and re adjusted himself. Roy always thought Hughes was stupid for it, but now, he was glad he had a large couch. He woke up the next morning, his arms feeling cold.

"Fullmetal?" The man came into the living room, pulling his shirt on and smiled.

"Morning beautiful."

"What are you so happy about?"

"I'm just thinking about our date."

"What."

"I was serious. Get up and ready." Roy frowned and got up, not really wanting to go outside but watching Ed brush and pull back his hair, he knew the man wasn't going to say no. Ed frowned, seeing Roy looking gloomy in his slow effort to put a shirt on. The blond came over, spinning the man to face him.

"Come on Roy. I know I'm not so some hot girl, but feel free to flirt me up." He grinned, kissing the man's head as he buttoned up his shirt.

"Do you want to know what we are doing or want it to be a surprise?" Ed smiled and ran his hand through Roy's thin hair.

"I love how your hair hasn't started to thin yet." Ed pointed out but tilted his head.

"But. You look like a man that would look sexy bald as well." He said and headed to the living room.

"He sure is excited about this." Roy said and adjusted his collar. He had always wanted to do something like this with Ed and he was starting to feel the need for it agian.

"Come on you bastard. Are you ready to go?" Ed sang from the front door and Roy came to the door. Ed looked..different. He actually saw a very attractive man for the first time since he had come home instead of a cute teen. He wasn't wearing his coat and his collar was lose around his neck. Why did Roy see Ed like this now and not last night when he had realized that Ed was the man he wanted to be with. Roy locked the door behind them and they headed into town.

"What are you doing Fullmetal?" Ed grinned as he took the man's hand.

"Didn't you hear? I've been promoted. You and me are now the same rank. I'm no longer completely your subordinate."

"What?" Roy glanced down at their hands a quick second.

"Solved a a major case a few weeks ago. both me and Al got promoted although he wouldn't take it. I wouldn't have either but it comes in hand." He said a grin on his face. Roy noticed a few people staring and when he tried to pull away, Ed held him tighter and walked closer.

"Embarrassed Colonel?""

"It isn't right."

"Why? there are no laws against it. We are both grown men and your just too attractive for me to say no." The alchemist bragged. Roy wasn't sure wher Ed was going with this and then suddnly tensed up seeing the trainstation.

"Where are we going?"

"Home. The fair has stopped on their way passing through. Winery wanted to go with me and Al but.." He grinned and dragged the man on the train. They didn't say much on the ride over. Ed was letting Roy just think about how he planned on acting today. It had been a while since he had gone out on a date from being in his depression, let alone with Ed. his head was filled with thoughts that were once common to the Colonel but felt foreign now, until Ed looked at him and smiled. That smile was just for him. The train stopped in the contrey village and Ed was eager to get started.

"Let's go Roy." He said and took his hand. Roy felt his face grow slightly warm. Ed had only said his name with a smile like that a few rare times before as a teen.

"..." Fullmetal stopped at a booth.

"he would love that. He used to go on about how dogs were loyal and such." Ed eyed the tiny stuffed dog hanging above a water shooting game.

"Roy. I challeng you!" Ed yelled, pointing at the booth. Roy strolled over.

"You've never fired a real gun before have you?" Ed rubbed his neck.

"I had too back in Germany a few times. Never killed anyone though." Ed paid 5 cents and took seat.

"Your not afired I'm going to beat you are you?"

"Are you sure can sit on the seat. You might hit your head."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO TALL THAT.." The bell rang and the game started. Ed turned his attention back towards the game. You had to shoot water at a target and which ever horse got to the end first won, if one made it within the time. Ed frowned, seeing that he was losing and Roy was busy thinking about how he could pick at the alchemist's height from the other end. Ed grinned and held the squirter with one hand and set his hand on Roy's leg beside him and started rubbing closer to the inner thigh.

"..!" Roy's aim went drastically off and Ed finished the race.

"Winner! Choose your prize?" Ed laughed and grabbed the stuffed dog that looked almost like Riza's pet.

"You cheated." Roy said as they headed away from it. Ed grinned.

"It was. But it was full of love. Fine. I'll play fairly. Just don't look at me that way." He said and hurried to the next game. They played a ballon popping game, bottle toss games and a few other games before Ed stopped.

"I can't beat you without cheating. This isn't any fun anymore."

"You can't always win Fullmetal." Ed stopped and grinned.

"Bet I can win this one." he said and hurried over. Roy read the sign.

"Guess your weight?" Ed stood on the weight and the man stood behind him, studying the man. Normally, with Ed's physical built and height, he would weigh about 160, but the man guessing was completely unaware of his automail underneath.

"165." the man finally said and came around front.

"185?" Ed grinned and stepped down, patting the man's shoulder.

"I get that alot. Keep the prize." ed said and they walked off.

"Why did you do that?" Ed grinned.

"I'm 185 lbs of man and I'm not going anywhere Roy." he stopped and turned to the man.

"This entire day, I have seen more Roy then I have the past months I've been here." Roy stared at Ed and smiled.

"That's Colonel to you Fullmetal." Ed wrapped his arms around the man. That smile was the smile of Colonel Roy Mustang. The man that was going to be Furfer someday. Ed was glad that he completely his secret mission he gave himself. He brought Roy back to being the bastard he knew. Only he was slightly embarrassed by the way Roy teased him with the carnival corn dog he was eating.

"Damn you bastard." Ed turned red and looked away from his, covering his nose slightly.

"He's back alright." The next day at headquarters, Roy entered the room with a loud throwing o f the doors.

"We have things to do. Paperwork to catch up on. Promotions to be made. Get to it." he said and took his seat at the desk, opening the newspaper.

"Yes sir!"

"It seems like the Colonel is back." Havoc said.

"Ed must have talked to him finally." Fufer agreed. Riza came in and set pictures in the middle of the table. The subordinates glanced around them and grinned.

"Colonel. How was your date with Edward?" Riza asked, clearing her throat. Roy glared.

"We didn't go on a date." She set a picture on the desk and poked the stuffed dog that sat beside a picture.

"I think otherwise sir." The pictures were off all the most intimate moments they could catch. One with Ed and Roy sharing cotton candy. Another from when he had 'cheated' at the shooting game.

"This is my favorite one. I already sent a copy to Edward." The blond said, holding up a picture of Roy feeding Ed a corn dog, the younger man had the most pleasurable look on his face while Roy's just looked plain seductive.

"Lt. Riza. where did you get this pictures!" As if on cue, Al came running in the office and slammed the doors shut, holding his weight against them.

"Morning Al."

"Lt. Riza. Why did you give him that one? You promised that if I took them that they wouldn't know."

"ALPHONSE!" Ed's voice yelled and the door flew open.

"Get back here Al."

"No your going to hurt me brother!"

"No I won't!"

"Then why are you running?" Al made a mad dash from the circle they were running in and out the door. Ed slid to chase after him when Roy grabbed his arm and spun him around, kissing his lips, tounge and all infront of the group.

"Calm down Ed. I think it's kinda a nice picture." Ed blinked and frowned.

"Why did you kiss me in front of them?"

"Because I can." Ed glared at him.

"I'll deal with you later. I have other things to worry about. ALPHONSE WHERE DID YOU EVEN GET A CAMERA!" The Elric yelled as he whooshed out of the room. Roy licked his lips and waved.

"Back to work." They quickly turned back to their papers and Roy sat on the desk, eying the picture that was hidden in his desk for so long. Hughes suddnly came into the office and grinned, holding out his hand. Riza took a camera from her pocket and handed it to him.

"Thank you. I'v been needing some new pictures of my dear Elisia." They watched Hughes leave and Riza caughed into her hand slightly.

"Where do you think we got the camera."

_"I'll let Riza get away with that. Hgughes will get it and I have to thank Al. As for your Ed. We'll see who deals with whom later Fullmetal. Don't think your going to be seme long. Roy Mustang is back."_

* * *

**Me:** Acutlly. I think this better then my orginal ending. Yay. Thanks for reading and please Review.


End file.
